<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Maylor one shot collection by Sinnedearfather</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23264407">Maylor one shot collection</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinnedearfather/pseuds/Sinnedearfather'>Sinnedearfather</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Brianna May/Regina Taylor - Freeform, F/F, F/M, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, fem!maylor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:42:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,546</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23264407</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinnedearfather/pseuds/Sinnedearfather</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>My maylor one shot collection based on my own/suggested prompts :)<br/>1. Regina smoking with Brianna hating and loving it<br/>2. Roger encouraging Brianna to break up with her boyfriend (professor/tutor)<br/>3. Sub!Brianna and Dom!Regina getting together (Dom/Sub)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Brian May/Roger Taylor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Regina smoking with Brianna hating and loving it</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Brianna suggests helping Regina to quit smoking.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Based on a request I received recently about smoker!Regina.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Brianna has never been fond of the smell of cigarettes. She has a handful of friends who are also smokers. After many failed attempts to convince her father to quit the habit, she decided to take a passive stance towards the whole deal - as long as they don't smoke in front of her, she will turn a blind eye to their personal habit.</p><p>There's one person whom she cannot bring herself to ignore though.</p><p>"You know," Regina breathes out the tobacco smoke as the blonde girl lazily hangs her cigarette in the ash tray. "You can just walk away if you really loathe smoking."</p><p>The band just finished a stressful recording session and they all agreed on taking a break. Freddie and John have gone to grab some food for the group, leaving the two female members of Queen in the studio lounge.</p><p>"I want you to stop smoking." The guitarist is sitting at the other end of the sofa, distancing herself from the smoking drummer. "For your own health." She mutters.</p><p>"I can't." The blonde girl simply answers before putting the cigarette into her mouth again.</p><p>Brianna presses her lips into a thin line. She knows she should just leave Regina alone as the blonde girl suggested, except that she can't because of her own complicated feelings for her.</p><p>They sat in the room in silence as Regina exhales another stream of smoke. Brianna has to resist the urge to twitch her nose when the smoke floats into her nostrils.</p><p>"There are several ways that can ease addiction." Despite difficulty in breathing, the brunette girl tries her best to voice her advice. "To start with, if your mouth feels empty, you can try to find other substitutes. Some suggest-"</p><p>"That's an interesting suggestion you make there." Regina cuts in. The drummer puts down the cigarette in the ash tray and approaches Brianna. Before Brianna can question her intention, the drummer crouches over her, hands landing beside her and eyes gazing into the latter's with unwavering attention. "What do you think are the substitutes?"</p><p>"Well," Brianna's heart races at Regina's sudden move. She never understands why Regina seems to have a particular interest in toying with her. She knows she isn't as cool as Regina's other flamboyant friends being a nerd, but she doesn't think she deserves such treatment. "Chewing gums, snacks-"</p><p>"I don't think they are available at the moment." Regina lets out a hot breath against her face. The air smells tobacco. Brianna has never come so directly in face with cigarette smoke that she almost coughs on the spot. Yet, that doesn't happen as her breath is caught in her chest. All her senses are overwhelmed by Regina's alluring presence.</p><p>"Why are you here in the first place, May? Are you offering yourself to me?" Regina leans even closer. "I might give it a chance to quit smoking if you can substitute for my cigarettes."</p><p>"...Will you quit if I do?"</p><p>Upon hearing Brianna's response, Regina seems to be taken aback for a moment. Her mouth goes slack. Brianna seizes the chance to press her lips against Regina's and tangle her tongue with hers. She has enough of her teasing - if Regina wants to provoke her, she will grant her wish.</p><p>The guitarist can hear the other girl utter some whining noises through their sealed mouths, but she pays no heed to them. She pushes down Regina on the sofa and continues to ravish every inch inside of the drummer's mouth.</p><p>Finally, she rises up and stares into Regina's baby blue eyes. The two girls breathe in sync as they find themselves breathing in air again. Brianna can taste tobacco in her mouth - the taste of Regina.</p><p>For the first time in her life, Brianna thinks the burnt bitterness is tolerable.</p><p>"I'll be your substitute of cigarettes until you quit smoking. Deal?"</p><p>Regina only nods in response. Her sapphire pupils are dilated with lust, her pretty face flushing red. The initially aggressive girl now resembles a vulnerable small animal, much to Brianna's satisfaction - how much she enjoys being the one in control.</p><p>She places a light kiss on Regina's forehead and whispers into the latter's ear.</p><p>"That's my good girl."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Roger encouraging Brianna to break up with her boyfriend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Brianna is going to break up with her boyfriend who mistreats her. Roger gives some support :)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Brianna wakes up with a pounding headache.</p><p>The last thing she remembers is pouring the third glass of wine of the night down her throat. After dating for a month, her boyfriend, who is a tutor from the Science Faculty, brought her to a private party among the faculty members. Brianna is not used to such kind of socialisation event – she would rather isolate herself alone on the rooftop of the Science Building to gaze at the stars – but she went to that party anyway simply because her boyfriend had begged her to be his company so that he wouldn’t look too miserable.</p><p>Speaking of her boyfriend, Brianna asserts they’re going to break up soon. A month ago, her current boyfriend suddenly approached her to ask her out when she was working in the laboratory. They randomly chatted with each other about their own research, and never did Brianna think she would be asked out by her colleague. Despite uncertainty, she recalled her father’s words urging her to get married in her twenties. She is now 28 and has been pretty much trapping herself in academics so yes, she gave it a try.</p><p>They have gone on a few dates and their dates were pleasant – only <em>pleasant</em>, as both of them haven’t been passionate at all in their relationship. Brianna is a shy girl who never learns how to initiate a conversation if it isn’t about space or rock music. Any interpersonal interaction makes her nervous. If the other party is not taking the initiative, she will choose not to open her mouth. Unfortunately, her boyfriend seems to only care about boasting himself, and Brianna was never once asked about her personal interests. Her boyfriend seems content with her silence though, and Brianna gradually grows uncomfortable with their relationship.</p><p>She was going to muster her courage to break up with her boyfriend during the party. He ignored her during the whole thing and simply busied himself with socialising with the professors while she was deserted in a distant booth, alone. So, all she could do is drinking, and after two glasses she started to feel dizzy – she was going to tell that jerk that she was breaking up with him after the third glass, but obviously she didn’t make it as she was now in a what seems like a hotel room which she definitely didn’t book herself.</p><p>“So you’ve woken up.”</p><p>Brianna’s head is still spinning so it takes a few seconds for her to locate the source of the voice. Finally, she finds a man sitting next to the desk in the room. She tries to make out of the man’s face with her blurry vision.</p><p>Blond hair, blue eyes, black suit…As soon as her brain registers the man’s features, she remembers who he is.</p><p>It is Roger Taylor, the professor from the Biology Department.</p><p>Brianna almost lets out a scream in an instant, but Roger acts faster than she does as the man speaks immediately upon sensing her panic.</p><p>“We didn’t do anything. I didn’t do anything to you. I just took you to the closest hotel, laid you down on the bed and watched over you. You are still clothed the way you were.”</p><p>Brianna eyes him suspiciously – she doesn’t mean to disrespect the man, but she needs to be cautious – before slightly lifting up the blanket to check herself. Like Roger suggested, she’s still wearing her dress with her necklace and watch still on, and she didn’t feel her body has changed much except for the headache.</p><p>Roger handed her an unopened bottle of water. “Calm down first, would you?”</p><p>Brianna takes the bottle from the man’s hand and inspects it carefully – a little bit of caution won’t hurt – before opening it and taking a small sip. As she feels her heartbeat begins to slow down, she asks.</p><p>“Why did you take me here, Professor Taylor?” She asked quietly, not daring to face the man before her. Despite having assumed Roger doesn’t hold any vicious intentions, a new sense of anxiety has taken over her.</p><p>She is alone in the same room with <em>Roger Taylor</em>, the well-known lady-killer in the campus that even the undergraduate students she tutors are head over heels for the young professor. They are not in the same department, so she didn’t make acquaintance with the man, but Roger Taylor is definitely not a sight to be ignored when the man is simply breath-taking with his handsomeness and confident aura.</p><p>“You passed out in the party.” Roger answers casually, leaning back on his chair. “And your boyfriend had left with some professors, so I took care of you.”</p><p>Brianna’s heart leaps out of her chest. “How did you know my boyfriend?”</p><p>“It’s complicated, but let me explain, Brianna.” Brianna held her breath. <em>He knows my name. How can it be?</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>“I’ve been watching you for a while. There’re multiple times I went up to the rooftop to smoke and I saw you, observing the stars with great passion. You didn’t even realise I was there, did you?”</p><p>Brianna feels her cheeks heat up in shame. <em>She didn’t. </em>Whenever she is focused, not even the smallest noise can distract her, let alone noticing there was another person on the spacious rooftop.</p><p>“Guess I’m right.” Roger shrugs. “I’ve seen you with your boyfriend, but only once. That was not a good sign, if I were to comment.”</p><p>Brianna hangs her head low, tears threatening to spill from her eyes. She’s been struggling with her relationship with her boyfriend without telling anyone, because she doesn’t want anyone to know she’s failed the only relationship in her life. Never did she realise a man she doesn’t know personally has noticed that already.</p><p>“Brianna, you know,” Roger speaks in a soft voice, which Brianna finds contrasting to the man’s strong presence. It is comforting nevertheless. “I don’t mean to intervene in your relationship, but if a man abandons his girlfriend in the middle of a party, you should better get rid of him.”</p><p>Finally, tears shedding down Brianna’s face as the brunette girl lets out a hiccup. She feels ultimately vulnerable – here she is, comforted by a man she never spoke to until now, baring her failure to a stranger. She doesn’t care much about relationship really, but it still hurts being mistreated, especially it is finally mentioned by another person.</p><p>“You deserve better, Brianna.”</p><p>“I don’t know.” Brianna answers in a wheezy voice. “I have never been asked out before my boyfriend. I don’t know how to deal with a relationship.” She admits ashamedly.</p><p>“That shouldn’t be the first experience of a relationship for a beautiful woman like you.” Without warning, Roger takes her hand with his and places a kiss on it. He speaks with sincerity. “Would you consider me if I ask you out on a date?”</p><p>Brianna’s heart is beating frantically and she is in total shock. <em>What is happening now?</em></p><p>“You were so focused when you were observing the stars. Your diligence fascinates me.” Roger smiles at her, and Brianna can’t tear her eyes off that charming smile – he’s really a lady-killer. “You played your guitar beautifully as well.”</p><p>Brianna blushes violently at Roger’s mention of her playing the guitar. She always brings her acoustic guitar with her to the rooftop and plays while collecting the data. Again, that was because she thought <em>no one was there</em>.</p><p>“…T-thank you.” Never did she imagine that <em>the Roger Taylor</em> would hit on her, a humble tutor in the Physics Department. Truth be told, she has never been interested in men because she feels the stars and the rock music have been tenfold more attracting than love relationships.</p><p>Nevertheless, she has to admit maybe she is now <em>a bit</em> attracted to Roger and his charms.</p><p>Well, maybe not just a bit as her heart simply keeps on beating like a drum despite her efforts to calm it down.</p><p>“You still haven’t given me an answer.”</p><p>“I-” Brianna takes a gulp. Her brain is in a blank state. Now she is darting her gaze on her fingers, fiddling them in nervousness. “C-can I give you an answer later? You know, I’m not single, so…”</p><p>“Sure.” Roger gives her an assertive smile. “You’re worth waiting for.”</p><p>They depart at the metro station after leaving the hotel. Brianna shyly gives her number to Roger when she is asked by the man, who gives her his in return.</p><p>
  <em>“It’s been a pleasure finally being able to talk to you, Brianna. Find me anytime after you break up with your irresponsible boyfriend.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Roger’s message comes a few minutes later after their departure. Brianna smiles fondly to herself. Feeling empowered, she opens the chat screen of her boyfriend and starts to type.</p><p>
  <em>“You’re not worthy of me. We’re breaking up.”</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Sub!Brianna and Dom!Regina getting together (Dom/Sub)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sub!Brianna has a crush on Dom!Regina. The problem is that Regina has multiple sub girlfriends.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>No smut in this dom/sub story but I hope it still serves. Enjoy :)!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Brianna is nowhere an adequate sub.</p><p>First of all, she is tall, too tall to match any doms except for the giant ones. Then, she has her own ambitions in astronomy and rock’n’roll, which is a social taboo for a sub who is supposed to stay in domestic sphere. Although under law protection subs are allowed to enrol into universities and engage in public activities, most of her kind, being submissive as they were born, just keep to the status quo and stay in their comfort zone.</p><p><em>Comfort zone</em>. Brianna’s comfort zone belongs to the sea of knowledge and the loud rock’n’roll sound, and surely not that confined space called “house”.</p><p>Due to all sorts of reasons, she has never asked out by any doms in her entire life. While she buried herself in the library to prepare for the university entrance exam, most of her sub schoolmates bonded with their doms as soon as they had come of age. Looking back, she simply missed the golden age of finding herself a dom.</p><p>With her ambitions realised step by step through her own hands, Brianna thought she didn’t care, that she was totally fine living as an independent sub – not until she met a certain fierce blonde girl did she submit to her inborn desire for a dom.</p><p>Yes, she has a crush on Regina Taylor, her bandmate.</p><p>The drummer is a lot shorter than her. Most of the female doms have tall stature that is on par with Brianna’s height, but not Regina. She is petite as a dom, but she is popular among female subs – Brianna’s heart clenched when Regina introduced another new sub girlfriend to Tim and her few hours ago in the club. She was a cute sub girl, and has the same cheerful personality as Regina’s. <em>Unlike you, who is a lanky bookworm who can’t even strike up a normal conversation that doesn’t involve astronomy or rock’n’roll.</em> Brianna thought to herself as she shook hands with Regina’s girlfriend, forcing a smile when the other sub excitedly invited her to hang out sometimes. She was simply too kind that Brianna couldn’t bring herself to hate her.</p><p><em>Guess I should really start finding a dom man. </em>Staring at the ceiling, Brianna recalls how Regina always encourage her to talk to other musicians after their gigs. The guitarist is always nervous around strangers (she blames it to her sub instincts), so Regina, as a caring dom she is, would always find themselves a private room to get her prepared. The dom would let her kneel to her and stroke her hair, making countless assurances to her before they go onto the stage.</p><p>Before Regina joined Smile, it was Tim who did the job, but the dom mostly just gave her a pat on the head when she knelt to him to satisfy her submissive wants. Regina was different, nevertheless.</p><p>“You can do it, Bri. I have faith in you.” She would always say, ruffling Brianna’s curls and soothing her back when the guitarist buries her head in her lap. Brianna didn’t know if Regina allowed other subs to touch her body like that, but she decided not to give it a thought and just indulged herself in those intimate moments with her crush.</p><p>As the list of Regina’s girlfriends lengthens again, it gives Brianna a wake-up call. Brianna covers her eyes with the back of her hand, suppressing the urge to cry. The society is tolerant when it comes to doms, who are allowed to have multiple sub partners. In fact, it is fairly normal for a dom to openly date with more than one sub to make the subs aware of the reality that they are in a competition. The kind of competition that Brianna knows she doesn’t stand a chance to win.</p><p>
  <em>Brianna May, you stupid sub, why didn’t you find a dom and get bonded?</em>
</p><p>Having made up her mind, she dials her parents. She is going to those blind dates she parents arranged for her.</p><p>******</p><p>Regina is nowhere in a good mood right now.</p><p>The drummer knows she is unnerving Brianna with her foul aura as the usually perfect guitarist made multiple mistakes during their jam session. The sub girl has retreated close to the wall, not facing her for once – she misses Brianna’s smile when the guitarist locked eyes with her while playing her Red Special to her drum beats.</p><p>Regina wishes Tim was here, although she didn’t in the first place. There are only the two of them in today’s practice session as Tim has other business to attend to. She planned to invite Brianna to do some shopping with her so that she can get to know more about her bandmate, but her plan was spoiled when Brianna declined her invitation.</p><p>“Sorry, Reg…I have a date with my boyfriend tonight.”</p><p>Regina was shocked. <em>Since when did Brianna has a boyfriend?</em> Wasting no time, she immediately voiced her question, to which Brianna seemed to be unwilling to answer as the guitarist only lowered her head and fidgeted her fingers. Irritated, she asked again. That resulted in Brianna getting down to her knees immediately and apologising to her in a shaking voice. Realising her dom nature was dominating Brianna, Regina hurriedly apologised and asked Brianna to stand up. The sub did so but Regina knew she was only following the order of a dom by her sub instinct as the poor girl looked on the verge of tears. The sight pained Regina’s heart but she didn’t dare to comfort the guitarist like she usually did, so she just went to her drum set and began the jam.</p><p><em>Look what you’ve done, Regina Taylor.</em> Regina sighed internally and decided to give both herself and Brianna a break. She looked to Brianna – her back to be precise.</p><p>“Bri, I apologise for what happened before the jam session.” Brianna’s body visibly shook upon her words. “You’re free to go if you want to…I’m sorry.”</p><p>She must have terrified Brianna so bad that the sub girl begins to pack her stuff. She doesn’t even turn around to bid Regina goodbye when she leaves the room without a word.</p><p>Regina hits her head on the cymbal after Brianna leaves. She has no clue about what’s going on with Brianna and that irks her. Not only because Brianna avoided her question, but also because Brianna has a boyfriend.</p><p>Regina tries to steer clear of that side of the matter, but the fact that Brianna now belongs to some other dom follows her like a shadow.</p><p>******</p><p>Apparently, Brianna hasn’t stopped avoiding her.</p><p>The two girls are sitting in dreadful silence in their dressing room as Tim is getting himself prepared in the male one. Brianna is sitting at the other end of the couch and hugging her guitar close to her chest, not having eye contact with Regina for once.</p><p>Usually this would be the time when Regina satisfies Brianna’s submissive needs before they go out and perform to the audience. Despite her desperate desire to get close to Brianna and comfort the anxious girl like she usually does, she can’t do that anymore.</p><p>Because Brianna is now someone else’s sub.</p><p>Despite the returning frustration, Regina decides to take it as a start.</p><p>“Bri, is your boyfriend here today? You can bring him in if you need him to be your support.” She suggests. “I don’t mind at all.” <em>For Brianna’s sake.</em> She reminds herself.</p><p>The guitarist keeps her head down. A few moments later, she answers in a small voice. “He’s not here.”</p><p>A surge of rage rises inside Regina. The dom growls. “Doesn’t he know that you need a dom to calm you down before a gig?”</p><p>“H-he doesn’t like me playing in a band, so I didn’t tell him-” Brianna stutters in a trembling voice.</p><p>Regina takes a deep breath, keeping the numerous insults she has for the man to herself. She softens her tone. “Brianna, do you want me to come over?”</p><p>Clinging to the hem of her shirt, the guitarist gives a small nod. With a sigh, Regina moves close to the taller girl and caresses the latter’s curly hair. “It’s alright. I’m here.”</p><p>Without warning, Brianna wraps her arms around Regina and pulls her into a tight embrace. “What if he bans me from playing in the band forever? I can’t imagine my life without Smile, without rock’n’roll, without my freedom…”</p><p>Regina coos. “You’re a talented musician, Bri. I won’t let anyone to take away your chance to shine.” The drummer hugs back. “We’re cutting ties with that dom.”</p><p>“‘We’?”</p><p>Breaking apart from the hug, Regina looks into Brianna’s teary eyes and asserts. “I can be your dom, Bri. With that you can choose to leave him.”</p><p>Regina smiles when Brianna nods. At least she is able to protect Brianna’s dream above all things.</p><p>******</p><p>Brianna knows she shouldn’t naively accept Regina’s offer merely due to her failed choice of dom.</p><p>Regina did successfully cut ties for her with her previous boyfriend. Brianna didn’t recall Regina being that menacing before – she had never realised Regina was such a powerful dom before the dom really showed that side of her.</p><p>Anyway, as Regina claimed her, she is officially one of Regina’s subs now. Regina has a group of sub girlfriends. Brianna has met them all before, and the drummer also told her things about their group sex. Usually if a dom has multiple sub partners, the dom would be served by all of the subs, then they would pick the best among them and bond with that sub.</p><p><em>There’s no way Regina would pick her out of all her subs.</em> Brianna laments as she hides herself beneath the hotel blanket. She has taken all her clothes off. She is here to offer herself to Regina as a repay for the generous help of her dom. It is part of the social rules after all. She is supposed to serve her mistress along with other subs, but Regina is considerate enough to make an exception for her and allow her to serve her privately.</p><p>She got to her knees as soon as the shower sound is replaced by the sound of footsteps. The sub girl is naked on bed, waiting for her mistress to “unwrap” her.</p><p>“You’re beautiful, Bri.” Her eyes meet Regina’s baby blue eyes as the dom lifts her chin. Brianna can’t help but feel her face flushes at Regina’s compliment. Regina chuckles as she climbs onto the bed and plants kisses on her naked breasts.</p><p>“What are you going to offer, Brianna?”</p><p>Brianna closes her eyes. <em>This is your chance, Brianna. Show your dom what a good sub you are.</em></p><p>“The whole of me, my mistress.”</p><p>******</p><p>For the first time ever, Regina is confused about dom-sub relationship.</p><p>With their newfound relationship, Brianna is obligated to satisfy her requests as her sub. Taking advantage of it, Regina gets to spend more private time with the guitarist outside their practice sessions and gigs. The blonde girl soon finds herself enchanted by Brianna’s intelligence and kind-hearted personality. Their intimacy is growing rapidly.</p><p>Regina never thought about settling down, but dear God she can only imagine her bonded sub to be Brianna alone.</p><p>The dom knows it is indeed very reasonable for her to ask her sub to bond with her, but she hesitates. Although Brianna seems completely relaxed when they are alone, the sub looks uneasy when walking down the street hand in hand with Regina. The drummer knows her disadvantages. Baby face aside, she is a head shorter than Brianna. She remembers the dom she confronted for Brianna – masculine, towering, huge…no wonder why Brianna’s parents would set them up. She is too small as a dom for the guitarist.</p><p>Besides, Brianna only becomes her sub due to circumstances. What if she only wants to be with her just because she feels indebted?</p><p>She wants to bond with Brianna, but she isn’t sure if her feeling is reciprocated.</p><p>******</p><p>Brianna knows this day will come.</p><p>“I saw you with Regina the other day. Are you her new sub? She never introduced you to us.”</p><p>After the gig, Brianna is besieged by a group of female subs before she can get to the dressing room. She recognises all of them – they’re all Regina’s girlfriends.</p><p>“I think so…” She mutters.</p><p>“What do you mean by that?” One of the subs clicks her tongue.</p><p>“It means Brianna is my sub.” Regina cuts in coldly as she walks towards them from the stage. She takes Brianna’s hand in hers. “Now, leave us alone.”</p><p>Brianna gulps as she sees the group of female subs immediately kneel down upon Regina’s command. She is once again reminded of how compelling Regina is as a dom.</p><p>After they return to the dressing room, to her surprise, Regina gives her a tight hug immediately. She gives her a concerned look.</p><p>“Are you alright? Did they hurt you?”</p><p>“No.” Gathering all of her courage, Brianna takes a deep breath and states. “Regina, my mistress…I’d like to terminate our courtship.”</p><p>“What?” Regina is shocked. She clenches her hand in hers. “Why?”</p><p>“I am inadequate for you, Regina.” Brianna lowers her head. Her submissive urge is taking over her as she confronts her dom, but she needs to speak up. “Your girlfriends…they’re all cute and petite, whereas I am a misfit as a sub.” Brianna’s lips begin to tremble. “You see, people always talk behind us whenever we go out on a date, because I look too big-”</p><p>“Bri, do you love me?”</p><p>Regina lifts her chin and fixes her eyes with Brianna’s. Conviction burns in those lucent blue pools. <em>Regina is demanding an answer from her as the dom in their relationship.</em></p><p>“…Yes.” Brianna answers in a quiet voice. “Right from the start.”</p><p>Regina’s thumb brushes her cheek gently as the dom softens her gaze. “Brianna…may I bond with you?”</p><p>Brianna’s eyes widen in disbelief. “Aren’t you the type of doms that…?”</p><p>“Dates a lot of subs and chooses from them? That was because I was unsure of what I want.” Regina places a kiss on her lips.</p><p>“But I know now, my big girl.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>